Family
by DoubleL27
Summary: Several one shots of X-Men Evo characters on Family, namely theirs. Starts after "Impact" with major spoilers aka several of the thoughts and feelings come from said eppy.
1. Kurt

Family  
  
Alright, this is one of those things that came to me after watching "Impact" this morning. I realized today just how much family there is in Evo in general, and how many people were affected by such a thing in today's eppy. So this is the start of a series of short one shot, POV's from different Evo characters. Starting with my blue fuzzy elf, Kurt.  
  
If you haven't seen Impact, I suggest you turn back now. Major spoilers.  
  
Kurt  
  
Regardless of anything else, she was still my mother. Mine.  
  
It may sound stupid or crazy to you, but this woman gave birth to me. She even looked like me, same coloring, from the skin to the eyes. And when you grow up thinking you're the only freak of your kind, to realize that maybe there's someone out there who is like you and understands, it's a miracle.  
  
And I'm not like her. I have faith in that.  
  
It is sad to realize that your mother would have gladly left you for dead, but she would have, without a backwards glance. But I could not do the same. I guess I just wanted to have a larger piece of her than I already did, a bit of her gratitude and loyalty. Having her in the manor felt like maybe I did have a piece of her. Just a small one.  
  
I wanted to save her for her, for me. So maybe someday, she'd do the same. Maybe one day she'd see me as something more than her cursed child, a child who refused to stand beside her and her crazy schemes, but just a child. Her child.  
  
And Rogue. Maybe she's more like Mom than I ever thought. To watch her just shove our mother off the cliff, without a second thought. I knew she was mad I just never. I thought she had more control than that. "Used and abused, never to happen again" I heard Rogue mutter the other day. She's not speaking to me, and I'm not really speaking to her. It's hard to talk when neither one of us knows what to say. How do you reconcile two very different views on who gets to live and who gets to die and who gets to make that choice?  
  
And so now my mother is dead by my sister's hand, not that my mother never tried anything of the sort. Rogue would probably say that she died at her own hand, of her own greed and own disregard for those around her. And a part of her may be right, but I think there was a part of Mystique that loved us. I know I didn't imagine that tear. I couldn't have. It was real.  
  
And I'm left questioning myself. If I had saved her, would she have been different, would she have loved us, or was she really incapable of that? Would she have taken Rogue and used her for her powers, tricked us into betray our friends? Could she have found a way to let us be who we are? Would she have cared enough to try?  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
Kurt looked up startled. "'Manda, didn't realize you vere there."  
  
"We had a date Kurt, unless you'd rather not. I mean I can go."  
  
"No! I just." He stopped and cleared his throat. "It's been a long few veeks."  
  
Amanda took a seat down next to him. "You want to tell me about it? I'm not a bad listener."  
  
"I know. Not right now alright."  
  
"When you are, I'll be here."  
  
"I may just have to hold you to that one," he managed, and attempted to give her a smile. "Do you mind if ve just sit here for avhile? I mean. if you'd rather ve could alvays-"  
  
Amanda nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist. "No, no this is just fine," she said, and for a moment, it was. 


	2. Rogue

Thanks for the reviews on my first part of Kurt. The episode was so strong and shocking, I needed to do this and add the thoughts. And so here is my next part, Rogue, and the last piece fixated on the Mystique incident as I'm going to call it. For one side of the story, you always need the other. Enjoy  
  
Rogue  
  
I did it. I killed her.  
  
I didn't. She was already dead, I was just erasing what little of her was left. She was as good as dead.  
  
Right?  
  
She had it coming. She never could leave me alone. My mutation was perfect for her uses. I was her constant when I was little; I was the only one who loved her. She was never really there unless she wanted to be. She had her moments though, she really did. But then. there were always times like she was waiting for something to happen, me to become more. I guess she was just waiting for me to grow into my mutation.  
  
Couldn't it be enough that I was her daughter? No, no of course not. I needed to be something for her, a help to her. I was a tool, a means to an end, the solution to a prophecy. Supposedly I'm the prize child, as she's always wanted to draw me to her side. Why?  
  
I don't think of her like Kurt does. God, Kurt was so desperate to save her because she was our mother. She never did anything for us, huh? Except try and kill us every few days, abandon us and then get mad when we became something other than hers. Screw her.  
  
I know you're not supposed to speak ill of the dead, but really she couldn't love. I'd love to say she could, without putting herself in it, without making it all about her, but she never did. She'd save herself before us, use us for her own ends before she thought of our welfare and if we didn't follow her exactly she'd turn away. Was I supposed to forgive that? Forget that?  
  
Some people may be able to, but I can't.  
  
I was the one who needed to save her. Me. Once again she was in need of my powers to do something she couldn't do herself. My powers would once again become a vehicle for her agenda. Thanks but no thanks. I will not let her use me again, even to save her. Hadn't she violated my powers enough, hadn't I given enough of myself over to her, taken enough from others from her? Why should I have added to my pain to make her come alive?  
  
Kurt hasn't forgiven me. I guess he doesn't really have any reason too. But why couldn't he see that it wouldn't have been any use. She wouldn't have loved him any more than she did yesterday or ten years ago. She still would have left, still would have broken us. And what would he have gotten from that really?  
  
And did it never cross his mind that it would kill me to know that she was running around again, out there to do something else. What it would have been for me to be the one to bring her pack. And it's not like she felt anything when I did what I did. I did him and the world a favor. It only would have caused more pain and destruction with her alive.  
  
I'm not like her, I'm not.  
  
"Rogue?" Kitty's voice came through the doorway, as did her head. "Rogue, are you going to come down to dinner?"  
  
Rogue, while pulled out of her thoughts, didn't turn to look at her roommate. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"You have to eat," Kitty's voice came back, trying to sound stern.  
  
"I don't have to do anything," Rogue muttered, more to herself than to her way to perky roommate.  
  
"We're all here for you Rogue. Just come down when you're ready."  
  
Would she ever be ready to face them all again? Could they ever really look at her as if she weren't a "danger" again? It was honestly safer not to find out. 


End file.
